forumemblemawakeningfandomcom-20200213-history
Aloasa/Supports
Aloasa and Daniel C Support *'Aloasa': Hello! You were the spy working in the Grimleal, right? *'Daniel': Yeah, why? *'Aloasa': You met—and subsequently killed—some of my acquaintances, then. *'Daniel': I did? *'Aloasa': I know...a lot of the Grimleal. It's a long story, but to put it short, I've been a Grimleal my whole life, so I know all of them almost. *'Daniel': Okay then. Was there a point to this other than telling me you probably knew the people I betrayed? *'Aloasa': That tone tells me you feel bad about it. *'Daniel': Oh no, I definitely don't feel bad about it. They were the enemy through and through. *'Aloasa': Surely you must feel some guilt for betraying people! *'Daniel': Not at all. Why do you keep bugging me? *'Aloasa': I'm not bugging you...am I? *'Daniel': You are a bit. *'Aloasa': I just wanna show people that Grimleal are people too, okay? They have feelings just like everyone else! *'Daniel': They're also evil, so... *'Aloasa': Hey, I'm not evil. Anymore. *'Daniel': Sure. Aloasa and Green C Support *'Aloasa': So, you're the dude who's gonna help fix our terrible country, aren't you? *'Green': Come again? *'Aloasa': You are Gren, right? And you're the dude who's gonna help with Tost's rebuilding, yeah? *'Green': First of all, I guess? I've been trying to help for a long time now. *'Aloasa': No! I mean, ugh! You're gonna be king or something, right? *'Green': Something like that. Bella and I haven't decided on what titles to use yet, but the idea is to lead the country, yes. *'Aloasa': Oh right, I totally forgot you're not alone. You have Bellzo or whatever as your helper. *'Green': Oh dear...if she heard you say that, you'd be a cadaver in the blink of an eye. *'Aloasa': But it's true, right? You'll be king? *'Green': Yes yes, sure! Why do you ask? *'Aloasa': I have a very important question to ask you! *'Green': What is it? *'Aloasa': As king, are you gonna ban the worship of Grima? Because Tost has such a large Grimleal population, I think it would be a controversial move. We wouldn't have King Gren for very long. *'Green': My name's Green. And no, I don't see the point in banning any religions, even if a lot of Grimleal are batsh....crazy. It would just cause more of a fuss than is needed. *'Aloasa': I see. That's good. *'Green': Besides, we're probably cutting the Grimleal population down a fair amount as it is, so it probably won't matter either way. *'Aloasa': Man, I can't wait to be living under King Gren and his assistant Bellzo. *'Green': Oh my god. Aloasa and Kayla C Support *'Kayla': …Go away. *'Aloasa': I didn’t even say anything. *'Kayla': Now you did. Go away. *'Aloasa': Aw, what’s the matter? Scared of me? *'Kayla': No. *'Aloasa': That frown isn’t friendly. Smile, will you? *'Kayla': No. *'Aloasa': You’re no fun. *'Kayla': You’re…creepy. I don’t like you. *'Aloasa': Give me a chance! I’m probably the person most similar to you here. *'Kayla': …Don’t touch me. *'Aloasa': It’s just a friendly shoulder touch. *'Kayla': Please don’t…it makes me uncomfortable… *'Aloasa': Fine. Sheesh. You’re so difficult. Just like most women. *'Kayla': I can’t help it that you creep me out… Aloasa and Florence C Support *'Florence': Man, what a hectic couple of days. I'm so beat, I could just fall asleep right...here... zzzzzzz *'Aloasa': Ah, you are the princess of Waydrn, yeah? Florence or something? *'Florence': Zzzzzz.... *'Aloasa': Uh, hello? *'Florence': … *'Aloasa': … *'Florence': … *'Aloasa': …Florence? *'Florence': … *'Aloasa': … *'Florence': … *'Aloasa': … *'Florence': … *'Aloasa': …Florence... *'Florence': Zzzz... *'Aloasa': FLORENCE!!! *'Florence': AAAH! What the fuck?! How long have you been watching me sleep? *'Aloasa': It's hardly been five minutes. I don't know what you're talking about. *'Florence': Stop watching me sleep, you freak! *'Aloasa': I wasn't being a creep, I was trying to make friendly conversation! *'Florence': Whatever. Creep. Aloasa and Signele C Support *'Aloasa': I have a question for you. *'Signele': Oh dear. I'm preparing to be offended. *'Aloasa': Alright so. You come off as kind of rude, pretty abrasive and kiiiiiiind of like a bitch. *'Signele': Wha— *'Aloasa': So tell me, is that a Taguel thing or is that just a universal woman trait? *'Signele': I'm sorry wh— *'Aloasa': Because if it's the former, I, er, can certainly see why your people got so wiped out. It was probably to shut 'em up, am I right? *'Signele': ...Wow. That was so offensive, I don't even feel offended anymore. *'Aloasa': Wait...really? *'Signele': No. In fact, I got so overwhelmingly offended that my rage made a full circle and now I'm completely calm. *'Aloasa': So you won't beat me up? *'Signele': Not this time, but if you say something like that again, I'm going to kill you. *'Aloasa': ...Alright then. I'm just gonna...go over there now. *'Signele': Good idea. Category:Supports